


I Trust You

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are in a relationship.





	

It'd been 6 months since Sapphire revealed her love for her best friend Ruby. They sat on Sapphire's bed. Ruby had come over for a study date, but for some reason neither of those things were going on. They were just looking into each other's eyes, mesmerized. Sapphire so badly wanted to kiss her, but even after 6 months she was still sort of shy. Sapphire's bedroom door was locked, so they could do anything, and no one would see. 'Perfect.' Thought Sapphire at this thought. They were perfectly, and utterly alone, for once. Somehow at age 15 her parents still didn't approve of her being alone with a significant other. That's why Ruby was here secretly. Ruby opened her mouth, as if she was gonna say something, but she didn't. Sapphire did instead. "I love you." She said way too loudly. "Shh!" Her girlfriend quickly snapped. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. "Ruby?" "Yes?" "Will you..." Sapphire suddenly stopped. "What? Will I what?" Then Sapphire's parents came knocking on the door. "SAPPHIRE! IS THAT RUBY IN THERE WITH YOU?" They screamed.  
"Uhhhh.....no..." Sapphire yelled. "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" They screamed. "Uhhhhhhhh...." "Sapphire?" "Yeah?" "Just open the door for them." "But-" "Just open the goddamn door." Ruby mocked Sapphire's parents. "Okay, I trust you."


End file.
